The New Kid
by CuteDreaming
Summary: Mr.Sir is a father and his kid has to go to CGL, but it's a secret SHH! (the first 2 chapters kinda suck but it gets better) PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters besides Sam

This first chapter really sux but trust me it will get better! i Promise!

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hey, hurry up Sam! You're gonna be late for supper!' yelled ZigZag walking up to the last remaining digger.

"Just give me a sec, I'm almost done." replied Sam. After a few minutes Sam finished digging and walked back to camp with ZigZag where they met up with Magnet and X-Ray.

"Boy, you must be the slowest digger in this camp!" said X-Ray

"At least I'm the –est of something." Replied Sam sarcastically.

"You've been here for a full week and you still haven't managed to finish digging before Mannee, and he's the whimpiest kid in this camp, before you that is!" Laughed Magnet.

"Bite me alright!"

**Flashback**

**Everything was going great for Sam, top grades at school, president of the school's SRC, and up for valedvictorian. But after the death of Sam's mother, life became a complete mess. **

**After the funeral, Sam met a man. He was fat, had crazy sideburns that almost reached his mouth and always looked mean. He seemed to constantly be eating sunflower seeds, apparently he just quit smoking. This man as it turned out, was Sam's father. **

"**_Disgusting_"was Sam's first thought after meeting the man for the first time. "_How could this guy be my dad, for starters we don't even look alike, thank goodness!_"**

**Sam was now alone in the world, except for the new father, so technically Sam was now an orphan. And since Sam had no where else to go, was sent to Camp Greenlake with Mr. Sir, as the horrible wretch of a father's name is, who as it turned out, was one of the councellors there. Not wanting anyone to know that Mr. Sir had a child, for the protection of his child and so Mr. Sir was not forced to give any special treatment, Sam was sent to Camp Greenlake on a bus, two days after Mr. Sir left.**

**Sam was slender, and shorter than most boys, with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair, which was usually hidden under a bluebaseball hat, which was worn low covering the eyes.**

**Driving up to Camp Greenlake on the busted up school bus, all Sam saw while looking out the window was millions of holes.**

**"_Damn, I hate diggin'_" Sam thought exasperatedly. "_Why the hell do I have to be sent to this retarded camp, it's not like I'm related to that dumbass, he didn't even know that I existed! As if he even cares what happens to me, I'd rather be in an orphanage, at least then I don't have to do manual labour as a punishment for a non-existant crime!_"**

**But still Sam was heading towards hell on a school bus (teehee!). When pulling up to the camp, Sam saw buildings that looked like ruins. There were a bunch of tents around, each with a letter drawn on it ranging from A-F. There were boys everywhere all wearing orange jumpsuits. "_There goes my individuality!_"**

**Stepping off of the bus Sam was greeted by Mr. Sir, both glared at eachother with utter dislike for about a minute, and Sam was then led into Mr. Sir's office and run through the basic rules of the camp. Then Sam was led into another rundown building full of supplies and given two pairs of orange jumpsuits, by a tough-looking guy, who gave Sam a real hard look of disgust. **

**"One's fer work, the other's fer relaxation. After three days your work clothes will be washed and your relaxation clothes will become your work clothes. Now change into your jumpsuit and I'll introduce you to yer councellor." **

**Sam looked at the guy behind the counter and back at Mr. Sir "_Great_" Sam thought.**

**"Hey you, what are you looking at?" Mr. Sir said to the guy behind the counter, while they were both distracted Sam quickly changed into the jumpsuit. Sam's always been shy in front of others when it came to showing off the body.**

**After changing, Sam was greeted by a nerdy, runt with a load of sunscreen on his nose, he was wearing shorts with his socks pulled upto the knees "I'm Dr. Pendanski, I'll be your councellor." Sam tried hard not to laugh.**

**"Gonna start this touchy feely crap and I'm outta here" Mr. Sir said and gave one final look at Sam and walked away.**

**"_Finally, stupid bastard_" Sam thought while following Pendanski to D-Tent.**

**Upon entering the tent Sam was greeted by 7 boys sitting on their cots. The tent was ragged, and held a slight smell, there were 8 dingy looking beds that lined the sides of the tent each paired with a small table for some belongings. **

**"Sam, these will be your tentmates. This here is Rex, Theodore, Alan, Ricky, Jose, Stanley and Zero."**

**"_That kid's name's Zero, man that sucks._" Sam thought. **

**"Mom, how many times do we gotta tell ya my names X-Ray?" Said a black guy wearing a black wifebeater with his orange jumpsuit tied at the waist, as was the style of most of the other boys in the tent. He wore really dingy, thickglasses; it was hard to believe he could see out of them with all the sand caked onto them.**

**"They all have nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by." And with that said, Dr. Pendanski left the tent.**

**Sam walked to the back of the tent and sat down on the bed, disgusting as it was there was no point in complaining. Sam just sat there for a few minutes, looking at the guys, who seemed to be talking about the new arrival since they kept glancing back at Sam. Eventually one of the guys came to the back, the kid who liked to call himself X-Ray.**

**"Hey kid, Mom's got it all wrong, I'm X-Ray, this here's Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman and Zero." Pointing to each of the boys who in turn gave a nod at the sound of their names.**

**"I'm Sam." Sam said quietly.**

**"So what are you in for?" asked a boy with a Texan accent, who wore a yellow t-shirt, and had his orange jumpsuit tied up the same as X-Ray.This boy was Squid.**

**"Nothin', I'm innocent." Replied Sam. **

**The guys all laughed. "Yea we're all innocent." Said X-Ray.**

**Sam smiled weakly and turned away from the rest of the guys and started unpacking. Soon the supper bell was sounded and Sam followed the rest of D-Tent into the Mess Hall.**

**Sam quickly ate the goop they were feeding the guys and went back to the tent and laid there for hours until falling into a deep sleep. The first day at Camp Greenlake was mediocre, it would take a while for Sam to get used to the dingyness of the camp and that horrible food they're being fed, but Sam was tough and would eventually get through it.**

* * *

(The first two chapters will mainly be flashback of the first few days and then develop into an actual story, just sit tight, and this first chapter really sux the big one but just keep reading and it gets much better I promise!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey freaky ppl! here's chapter 2, i just realized now how retarded this flashback thing is continuing on into the next chapter and i'm sorry plz don't hate me! o yea and everything in brackets is my little ad-libs (those are fun!)

Disclaimer: yea i still don't own nadda but Sam and the plot (yay!)

* * *

**The first day of digging was the roughest day of Sam's life, even worse than finding out that Mr. Sir was a father. **

"**_This is insanity! How can anyone do this everyday?_" Sam thought after two hours of digging and not getting very far. All the other boys were a quarter way done their holes, making Sam feel useless and pathetic. **

"**Better hurry up there Sam or you'll finish that hole by next week, then you'll have to make up for it!" shouted X-Ray as the rest of the boys laughed.**

"**_That wasn't very funny asshole!_" Sam thought while continuing digging. "_This is gonna take me forever, shit! Why the hell do I have to be the fucking whimp?_"**

**15 minutes later Mr. Sir arrived in the water truck.**

"**Hey Sam, come get some water!" Yelled Caveman.**

"**No I'm good." Replied Sam who just continued digging.**

"**Hey you, Sam, come here and get some water." Yelled Mr. Sir after filling up the rest of the guys water.**

"**No! Leave me alone!" Sam replied heatedly.**

"**Come get some damn water or you'll get dehydrated!" Shouted Mr. Sir walking over to Sam's hole.**

"**Why the hell would you care? You're not my father!" Yelled Sam angrily glaring into Mr. Sir's eyes.**

**And with that Mr. Sir just turned and drove away.This argument causedall the guys tostare at Sam questioningly.**

"**What the hell was that all about?" Asked Caveman.**

"**Nothing, just forget about it." Replied Sam who began digging faster. Eventually the guys all got back to digging.**

**Throughout the day the guys started finishing their holes and walked back to camp, first Zero, then Xray, then Squid and so on til only Sam was left. Eventually Sam finished and walked back to camp just in time for supper, if you could call it that. Sam quietly ate supper, trying to hold down the gagging, and when finished returned to the tent and fell asleep. **

**The next few days were about the same, Sam got up with everyone else, dug with everyone and was the last one done always, hardly ever speaking to anyone and when forced to would reply with a sassy, sarcastic remark. **

**Eventually Sam came around and spent a bit more time with the guys but still hardly ever spoke.**

**End Flashback**

The guys came to respect Sam for never showing any emotions, yet still had no nickname for Sam, they needed to know more about the quiet boy first.

On the reunion of Sam's first day at camp, Sam was once again the last remaining digger in the field. As the day was dragging on Sam just felt like giving up and running away, but knew that survival would be slim!

"Hey, hurry up Sam! You're gonna be late for supper!' yelled ZigZag walking up to the last remaining digger.

"Just give me a sec, I'm almost done." replied Sam. After a few minutes Sam finished digging and walked back to camp with ZigZag, where they met up with Magnet and X-Ray.

"Boy, you must be the slowest digger in this camp!" said X-Ray.

"At least I'm the –est of something." Replied Sam sarcastically.

"You've been here for a full week and you still haven't managed to finish digging before Manee, and he's the whimpiest kid in this camp!" laughed Magnet.

"Bite me alright!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Woah, calm down! What's up with you?" asked X-Ray.

"Yea, I was just kiddin'"

"I know I'm just havin' a bad day alright, so leave me alone."

"Better lose that attitude before goin' into the mess hall! You gonna get yourself in trouble little man." Said X-Ray seriously.

"Sounds like fun!" Replied Sam sarcastically.

X-Ray just laughed while walking into the mess hall.

"Aw man I'm never gonna get used to this food!" said Sam poking at the goop on the plate.

"Hey man I've been here longer than you and I still ain't used to it!" Laughed Armpit, although he was almost done his.

Walking back out of the Mess Hall to the tent the guys were all messing around and laughing about the dumbest of dumb things. (that's right!)

"Hey Sam why you always wearing that hat?" Asked ZigZag.

"Cuz I like it!" replied Sam, "Why the hell would you care?"

"Cuz we've never even seen your face before!" replied Magnet slightly lifting up the beak of Sam's hat causing Sam to push Magnet away.

"Yea for all we know you could be a girl!" Laughed Armpit, followed by laughs from all the other guys, including Zero.

"Very funny." Replied Sam as they walked into the tent.

"Hey it would explain why you suck at diggin'!" Said Squid falling down onto his cot.

"I know girls who could dig holes around you!" Sam replied while leaning against one of the poles

"Well of course they would, there's so many of 'em who want this" he said pointing to his body, "That in order to get it they'd have to keep the rest of the girls away." Gaining "yea's" and high fives from the rest of the guys.

"Don't flatter yourself tiny." Replied Sam quietly.

"What was that?" Squid asked angrily, getting offhis bed and into Sam's face.

"You heard me smart ass. I said 'don't flatter yourself tiny.'" retorted Sam saying each word slowly and clearly.

And with that Squid tackled Sam to the ground, knocking Sam's hat off and revealing shoulder-length brown hair.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Squid

* * *

(OO cliffy… u probably already know what's gonna happen, cuz u so smart,but o well I tried and just in case you didn't catch it the whole "tiny" comment was related to Squid's manhood, although its probably quite nice hehe!) Review ppl, it makes me smile, even if its mean! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own the boys or the story

Okay now here's chapter 3! (yippie!)

* * *

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Squid still sitting on Sam. 

"You're a girl!" Yelled X-Ray as he took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt and put them back on.

"No shit sherlock!" Replied Sam who began blushing.

"Why are you dressed up like a guy?" asked Caveman confused, "Did you want to be sent here or something?"

"Yea I really wanna be here so bad, nothin' like diggin' holes all day in the hot sun" grunted Sam while trying to push Squid off of her, "do you wanna get off of me now?"

Squid grabbed her hands and held her down, "Not 'til you tell us what's goin' on!"

"Well you better get off me soon or else I'll put a hurt on ya!" Said Sam struggling.

"Wow I'm so scared of a little girl, you can't even move right now!" Laughed Squid moving his face close to Sam's, trying to intimidate her.

"Just tell us what's goin' on Sam, if that's really your name." Said Armpit eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"Oh my gosh, the girls are invading our camp!" yelled ZigZag with a happy yet worried look on his face.

"Oh please!"she looked at ZigZag as though he was the dumbest person she'd ever met, "My name is Sam, its short for Samantha. As to why I've been pretending to be a guy, it's none of your damn business! Now get off of me Squid!" Sam said angrily and then spit into Squid's face.

Squid held up his hand as if he was gonna slap Sam for spitting at him, but seeing Sam just stare directly into his eyes with a look of determination he lowered his hand and let her go.

Sam grabbed her hat and walked out of the tent, leaving the guys to discuss what just happened. Sam didn't know what to do, she couldn't run away that shows weaknessplus there's no where to go, and she couldn't go to Mr. Sir that's the last thing she'd ever want is for him to comfort her.

About half an hour later, Zero left the tent looking for Sam, he found her sitting in a hole thinking.

"Hey Sam" Zero said quietly.

Sam glanced up at him and just looked away again.

"Can I talk to you? I won't drown you with questions like the other guys did"

"I guess so." Replied Sam, wiping the tears that were starting to spill out of her eyes. And with that Zero climbed into the hole and sat opposite of Sam.

After a few moments of awkward silence Zero said, "You know you didn't have to hide it, we wouldn't have cared if you would have just let us know you were a girl."

"Yea right!" said Sam, turning to face Zero, "When was the last time these guys saw a girl? It doesn't matter how ugly I am, they probably woulda linched me to death!"

"You're not ugly." Replied Zero quietly.

"Thanks." And with a few more minutes of silence Sam asked Zero "Why don't you ever smile?"

Zero just looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Well I've just never seen you smile before, ever."

"Well, um, I dunno"Zero said slowly, "I don't really have much to smile about I guess. Most of the guys here hate me, especially Pendanski- "

"Pendanski's a fool, don't worry about him!" Sam said cutting him off "And as for the rest of the guys, who cares what they think? I mean you have Caveman whose your best friend, and you have me, that is if you want to be my friend!"

Zero smiled. "I'd like that. But you know if you're gonna give someone advice maybe you should follow it too. Don't worry about what the other guys think about you, they liked you as a guy, and so they probably still like you now!"

Standing up Zero held out his hand for Sam, "Let's go back to the tent. You don't have to answer their questions if you don't want to."

Smiling Sam accepted and walked back to the tent with Zero. Upon entering the tent all the guys went silent and stared at Sam as she walked to her cot and lay down.

After a few minutes silence one of the guys asked "So, um Sam, why did you get sent here?"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to!" came Zero from the front of the tent.

"Might as well I guess I mean I do afterall have to live with you people." Replied Sam quietly. All the guys moved to the back of the tent to hear Sam, "Well after my mom died I was sent to live with my dad… here."

The guys all looked at eachother. "Who's your dad?" Asked X-Ray.

"Um… I would prefer not to say."

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" pressed ZigZag.

"Well, yea I guess. And I hate the stupid, fat, ugly bastard. He's just so fucking mean to everyone, including me, and all those damn sunflower seeds he keeps eating, it's disgusting!"

Slowly Caveman began saying, "Wait that sounds like a description of-" but was cut-off by Mr. Sir who just entered the cabin.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing? Put that damn hat back on, I told you never to take it off in front of anyone around here! You wanna get yourself hurt? For all you know one of these boys could try to rape you, they haven't seen a girl, aside from the warden, for months now!" Yelled Mr. Sir grabbing Sam's arm and her hat and dragging her out of the tent.

"What the fuck! Let go of me!" screamed Sam trying to wriggle her arm out of Mr. Sir's grasp as he led her into his office.

"I told you not to let those boys know you were a girl! God damnit, you've only been here a week and you've already managed to fuck things up for yourself!"

"What the hell are you talking about? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here right now!" shouted Sam glaring at Mr. Sir, "First you take me away from my home, all of my friends, my perfect life WITHOUT YOU! And now that I've made new friends you're gonna take me away from them to! You're the worst father ever!"

"Hey now, I'm sorry that you feel that way but I can't do anything about it!" Yelled Mr. Sir, and trying to stay calm, he quietly continued,"I'm just trying to protect you, you don't know what these boys are capable of."

"Oh right, cuz there's no guys back home!" replied Sam sarcastically, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know."

Mr Sir didn't say anything for a while, "well if you really think that you can take care of yourself-"

"I can take care of myself, like I always say 'Kick 'em in the nuts and run', those are my words to live by. And if I'm wrong and I do need help," Sam stopped and looked Mr. Sir right in the eye, somewhat uncomfortably she continued "I'll come to you."

"Alright then, go on back to your tent, but first you have to promise me that you wont go letting the whole camp know you're a girl, your tentmates are bad enough but we've got some rapists around here and we don't want you to be another victim."

"I promise." Replied Sam giving Mr. Sir one last look and walked away. "_Holy shit he's actually trying to be a dad, this is really creeping me out!_" Sam thought while walking back to D-Tent.

When Sam arrived at D-tent she saw everyone was asleep, and just out of nowhere she began to cry. For starters for being yelled at, and then for her mothers death, and also slightly for the pain she was beginning to feel on her head from when Squid tackled her.

"Hey Sam, is that you?" Someone said out of the dark.

* * *

Okay ppl i've done my part now do urs and review plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but i've been busy. Anyhoo read away and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or the characters (its so sad!) but little Sam's all mine (damn right!)

* * *

"Hey Sam, is that you?" Someone said out of the dark. 

"Squid?" Sam replied trying to calm herself down while peering through the darkness at the shadow across from her.

Squid walked over to her bed. "Why are you cryin'? Did he hurt you?"

"No, and I wasn't crying!" Sam said heatedly.

"I could hear you snifflin' from my bed, trust me I know when someone's cryin', so what's the matter?" he said sitting down on her bed.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." But Squid could tell she was lying, as if it wasn't obvious, and as he moved his hand over to hers he felt a tear drop on his arm.

"You know, it's better to tell someone, trust me. If you keep it inside you become like me, angry at everything and everyone. You're too nice for that."

"Oh jeez, Squid," sniff, "you're becoming all mushy now, you're gonna make me sick!" Joked Sam, "But you're probably right all the same. Well I guess I started crying because he yelled at me, my mom never yelled at me like that, it scared me! I wish that she was still here." Laughing she continued, "she probably would've slapped him for yelling at me like that," she paused, "but of course if she was still here I wouldn't have even met that asshole!"

"You know what, I think that he actually cares about you, I've never seen Mr. Sir look like that when he was mad at someone, its as if there was concern in his eyes! Now that really creeped me out!" said Squid seriously.

"Yea, same here" replied Sam.

"You're actually really lucky to have someone care about you like that! I don't think my mom even knows who I am anymore." He said sadly. "She only recognize's bottles of Bacardi and Crown Royal."

"I guess both of our lives are fucked up hey?" she said while resting her head on Squid's shoulder.

"Yea but luckily one day we'll both be free. I hope."

"Yea." She replied quietly

"Feelin' a bit better now?"

"Yea, a bit." But then she started to cry again.

"What's wrong now?" Squid asked concerned.

"Man you really hurt my head!"

He just laughed, "Sorry."

* * *

This isn't gonna be another romance story with Squid, I think, I'm just showing them forming a friendship since they both have parent issues. 

By the way I need a nickname for Sam if anyone can help out it would be greatly appreciated! Review PLEASE! i'm not gonna update till i get some more reviews so plz help me out here! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5

okay so i lied about not updating but i really do need some reviews so i know if there's even a point in my continuing writing!

Disclaimer: Same as before i only own Sam.

* * *

The next day things slightly deviated from the norm. Everyone still got up before sunrise and waited in line at the "Library" to get their shovels. However, when Sam went to grab her shovel X-Ray picked it up and handed it to her smiling. Sam grabbed the shovel and walked away.

Later, when the water truck came, Sam went to stand at the back of the line as usual but ZigZag told her to go in front of him "Ladies first", instead she glared at him and went to stand behind Zero. She didn't like this special treatment; she preferred to be just another one of the guys and if they kept acting like this toward her other guys at camp would begin to get suspicious.

Yet still the guys didn't seem to understand this, it was driving her mad. And as she began digging her hole Magnet came to help her get started. This was the last straw.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Sam angrily.

"Just helpin' out." Replied Magnet.

"Why? You didn't help me yesterday."

"Well yesterday you were a guy."

Sam knocked over Magnet with her shovel. Making the other guys laugh.

"You sayin' girls can't dig? I don't need your help! I've been diggin' by myself forabout a weeknow and you haven't helped me once! Just leave me alone!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Sorry chika!" Magnet replied slightly angry and embarrassed.

"Listen guys," she said while turning to face the rest of them, "its nice of you to want to help out, but unless I ask for your help leave me alone! You're driving me crazy!"

"Okay" they all said in somewhat unison.

Sam never liked to be treated differently, especially because she was a girl. Sure she believed in chivalry and was pleased when guys displayed it, but she didn't want that right now, she just wanted to be like everyone else. The last thing that she needed right now was to fall for one of the guys because he was being nice to her.

As the day dragged on, the guys acted normally, sort of. Every now and then they'd look over at Sam to make sure she was doing okay, just in case she needed their help but they dared not go over to her, they were afraid she might give them a black eye or busted lip.

The guys started to finish their holes but waited around for Sam to finish. Realizing they were staring at her she turned to them and said, "What? Go on back to camp, you don't have to wait for me I'll be here for hours still!" and she went back to digging,but they all still stood and watched her digging. "GO!" she yelled without turning back around.

Now it was just Caveman and Sam left digging, the two slowest diggers of D-Tent. Although Caveman was almost done, he took his time not wanting to leave Sam alone, he also wanted to ask her some more questions even though he knew that he shouldn't.

When he finished digging, he couldn't keep pretending cause Sam would get suspicious, he walked over to Sam's hole and sat there for a while.

"What?" Sam asked without even looking at him.

"I just thought maybe you'd want someone to talk to." Caveman said quietly.

"Well I can't talk while I'm diggin' cause then I'll get distracted and it'll take me even longer!"

"Well what if I helped ya dig, then you'd finish faster and we'd be able to talk."

Sam stopped digging and looked at Caveman. She thought it was a nice gesture and she was starting to get tired, plus it kept getting hotter and hotter out there in the sun.

"I guess so, if you insist."

Caveman smiled and jumped into the hole and began digging. "So where do you come from?"

"Saskatchewan Canada, and I'm not a farmer, so don't even ask"

"Oh, you come from Canada eh?" Laughed Caveman.

Sam stopped digging and looked at him, "Have you heard me say "eh" once since I've been here, not including now?"

"No" Caveman replied as if he was scared.

"Then don't stereotype me smartass!"

"Sorry." And they both went back to digging without speaking for a few minutes.

"Um, what's it like having Mr. Sir as a father?" Caveman asked shyly, he wasn't sure if it was a touchy subject for Sam but he just had to ask.

"I wouldn't know, I've talked to you more than him." She replied while still digging, "I guess it's not that bad, besides the fact I have to dig holes with juvenile delinquents, he's not that bad at being a dad I guess he seems to kinda care about me, he's over protective though!"

After a few minutes of silence Sam asked, "What does your dad do?"

"Well, he's an inventor" Caveman began, he sounded embarrassed about it.

"That sounds cool, what has he invented?"

"Um, well right now he's trying to find a cure for foot odor, so he's got lots of shoes piled up in our apartment, it really reeks!" Caveman laughed.

"Bet it does, hey maybe when he abolishes foot odor he could invent something to get rid of Armpit's smell."

"I don't think anyone could cure that!" The two laughed non-stopped at this.

When the two finished laughing they realized that they had finished digging when they were talking. So they headed back to camp, Caveman gave Sam a boost out of the hole and she in turn helped him out as well.

"You know, the rest of the guys are afraid of you!"

"Oh right cause I'm just so threatening!" Sam laughed while pounding her fist into her hand.

"You really are, you don't take shit from nobody, everyone thought you were gonna kill them if they tried to help you."

"Well I probably would have, I just don't like people thinking that I need their help because I'm girl, it's so sexist. I mean I think its nice for them to want to help me and they're all showing that chivalry's not dead, but it's just so damn annoying how they've completely changed since finding out that I'm girl!"

"Well, I think that they're not sure how to act around you, since they haven't seen a girl in a while. They're trying!"

"I guess you're right, I'll try to be more lenient"

"I've been wondering something" Caveman stopped and looked at Sam, "how did you hide it so well, I mean, I'm sure you have… um… you know" He said pointing to his upper torso.

"Breasts, you can say it you know we're not in preschool" Sam continued walking.

"Yea those. How did you hide them so well? We didn't even have a clue! How did no one realize it, you must've had to take showers!"

"Well for starters these jumpsuits are really baggy, and secondly ever notice how I come in late for supper? I shower when everyone's eating." Sam stopped and turned to face Caveman. "Why would I tell you that? I better not hear you telling the other guys or catch you watching me in the shower!"

Caveman blushed and put on a sly smile, "Aww come on! Just a little peek!"

"I'm sure that would be fun but then I'd have to tell daddy and remember, there's lots of holes out here plenty of places to bury your body!" Sam smiled and walked away.

"That's not funny!" Caveman started to run after her.

"Sure it is!" She said as she began to run back to camp.

* * *

Now if you want me to continue or you want me to just stop review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I couldn't just stop writing, i'm having to much fun and at least i know someone's reading it so thanx to my loyal reviewer Jaleo u rock!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Now on with the story

* * *

A few days later everything was back to normal, Sam was just another one of the guys again. She hadn't talked to her dad since they had their little argument besides acknowledging each other in front of the other boys so as not to draw suspicion since the rest of the camp still didn't know the two were related.

Mr.Sir came with the water truck. The guys and Sam all lined up as usual, with Sam at the end, but this time X-Ray pulled Zero out of line.

"You stand here now, Sam" She just looked at X-Ray.

"Go on move up." Said Zero looking hurt.

"I'm fine where I am X, thanks." Sam said staying where she was.

"I said move up!" X-Ray was getting mad, no one's ever defied him.

"I said I'm fine where I am." She replied defiantly.

X-Ray walked away. "You know you should have moved up." Zero said seriously.

"I'll move up when you move up. You were here before me, so why should I go ahead of you?"

Zero smiled, "You're too nice for your own good."

Mr. Sir told a ridiculous story about "a magical place where it never rained", not gaining any laughs and drove away.

"_How can I be related to him?_" Sam thought.

"Hey anyone want some sunflower seeds?" Magnet asked holding up a sack of sunflower seeds. Everyone laughed and a few of the guys ran to grab some seeds when Magnet noticed Mr. Sir turning around. Zig Zag had the bag and threw it to Caveman who didn't catch it and all the seeds spilled into his hole. "Stanley you butterfingers!" "Better hide it."

Quickly Caveman tried to bury the seeds and the bag, as Mr. Sir pulled up to them again all the guys began digging again. Mr. Sir got out of his truck and walked past all of the holes and stopped by Sam's.

"Hey Sam. Who stole 'em?"

"Who stole what?" Sam asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Now don't you lie to me, I'm you're father. So tell me, who stole my seeds?"

"Someone stole you're seeds?" Some of the guys snickered at Sam playing dumb and she smiled.

But Mr. Sir didn't find it funny and smacked her in the side of the head replacing her smile with a look of hurt and anger, and making all the guys stop laughing. "Don't be a smartass!" Mr. Sir said angrily.

Squid started to climb out of his hole to give Mr. Sir his two cents on this but after a quick look from Sam just stopped. Mr. Sir walked back along the holes and stopped at Caveman's.

"Well, how did that get there?" Mr. Sir questioned.

"What?" asked Caveman innocently.

"That! What did it just fall from the sky?"

Caveman looked at Magnet, who had a very worried look on his face, Caveman couldn't just turn him in. "No, I stole it out of your truck."

"Alright well then come with me, lets show the warden what you've found." Mr. Sir led Caveman back to the truck.

"Hey man, what are you doin?" whispered X-Ray as Caveman walked by him.

While Mr. Sir was getting back into his truck he glared at Sam and mumbled "My own daughter."

After they drove away all the guys began talking about what just happened. "Man, Caveman's either really brave or really stupid." Said Armpit.

"If he saves my ass from the warden I'll call him brave!" Said Magnet.

Squid noticed Sam kept digging and heard her sniffle. So he walked over to her hole to see if she was all right.

"I can't believe that asshole hit you!" Said Squid seriously jumping into her hole, "You alright?"

"I deserved it." She replied quietly without looking at him.

"No you didn't, you were helping out a friend."

She turned to face him, tears streaked down her face, "But he's my dad. I shouldn't just flat out lie to him, and make an ass out of him in front of everyone!"

"Come on Sam you can't please everyone at the same time, if you would have told him then you would be letting all the guys down and you'd feel bad for that. He shouldn't have put you on the spot like that in the first place!" He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're probably right." She gave a weak smile and continued digging.

About an hour or so later Caveman came back. The guys all asked what happened and what she did, but all he could say was "Nothin'".

That night in the mess hall, as everyone was in line waiting for food Squid noticed Mr. Sir had a large gash on one of his cheeks.

"What happened to your face?" he asked

Mr. Sir grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him right up close to his face, "You see something wrong with my face? I think I'm kinda pretty don't you?" and threw him back where he smashed his head on a table. "Now clean that up."

Sam came in from her shower just as Mr. Sir threw Squid down. She rushed over to him to see if he was okay, but he just walked away from her. She saw that Mr. Sir was in his office throwing stuff around and she went to see what happened.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sam asked concerned.

"Nothin'! Get outta here!" Mr. Sir replied angrily.

"Tell me what happened!"

"I said get outta here!"

"Dad." She whispered, it must of hit a heart string because Mr. Sir turned around and faced her.

"Your little boyfriend there was making fun of me, I will not be made a fool of in front of this entire camp!" Mr. Sir explained angrily, "Now don't worry about what happened to my face, it's none of your business alright. So just go on back to supper!"

Sam stared at her father thinking _"did he just call Squid my boyfriend, how could he think that? Well I guess I do flirt with him a bit, its just second nature and anyways we're just talking! And why wont he tell me what happened, him ans his stupid pride!" _Butinstead of questioning him any further shedid as she was told and went to eat. Later on that night, after lights out, Caveman told her what happened to her dad's face.

"She just attacked him out of nowhere?" Sam whispered angrily. "She's crazy! Stupid bitch!"

"You know she has this whole place wired! She could hear you!" he whispered back.

"Like I care!" she said and walked back to her cot.

* * *

oo sam's a lil flirt! i just had to do it, i couldn't resist although nothing will probably come of it i just had to put it in! hmm i wonder what the warden'sgonna do whenshe hears what samsaid... just have to wait for it!aww andisn't it so cute howsam and mr. sirare begining to bond!

Anyways i'll try to update soon, but of course the more reviews i get the faster i update.. so review! (plz)


	7. Chapter 7

Allo ppl! sorry it tookme so long to update i've been drowned in school work and such. Anyways.. here's my next chapt. i hope you like it! Plz remember to review!

* * *

The next day Zero and Caveman were digging their holes together, the rest of the guys were angry about it. Sam couldn't care less; "_They're the smart ones really._" She thought. At lunch while all the guys were complaining about it together Sam ate with Zero and Caveman.

"So, why are you guys all of a sudden digging together?" She asked

"Stanley's gonna teach me to read." Zero replied happily.

"Aww that's so nice of you!" Sam smiled at Caveman.

"Yea I guess" replied Caveman, trying to sound laid-back "but I don't really think the other guys like the idea."

"They're a bunch of babies don't worry about it. But you might get in trouble from the warden."

"Why? If the holes getting dug who cares whose digging it, right?"

"I guess, but it's supposed to be a punishment." "Anyways I gotta get back to digging my hole! Later guys."

Over the next few days Caveman and Zero continued digging their holes together, and kept up with the reading lessons, Zero was a very fast learner. However, as each day passed the rest of the guys kept getting angrier and angrier about them helping each other out, and they started calling Caveman a slave-driver.

"Must be nice working with your own personal slave" X-Ray said to Caveman and Zero one day at their hole, while Squid pushed dirt back into their hole menacingly.

"Come on guys leave them alone." Yelled Sam from her hole.

"Why should we? They shouldn't be digging together in the first place! It's not fair to the rest of us!" said Squid.

"Then why don't you guys start helping eachother dig?" she asked questioningly. 

"We can't do that! It's against the rules!" piped up Magnet

"Since when do you follow rules Magnet? You guys are constantly stealing food, you gamble shower tokens, and you keep mouthing off to Mom. You guys are such hippocrites!" she replied angrily.

"No we're not, maybe we're just turning over a new leaf!" exclaimed Zig Zag.

"Yea that'll be the day." Mumbled Sam as she returned to digging.

Later that day, when Sam was done her hole she returned to the tent to hear Zero reading off letters. "M-O-M" and then she heard him tell Caveman about his mom and how she just disappeared one day. _"Poor Zero, no wonder he hardly ever talks to anyone."_ Sam thought. She waited a few minutes before entering the tent not wanting them to know she had overheard them and went to sit on her cot.

At the sound of the dinner bell Sam waited for all the guys to enter the Mess Hall while she began her shower. Surprisingly enough, Sam was beginning to get used to the cold water and acutally enjoyed her showers after a hot day of digging. When she finished she dried herself off, got into her relaxtion jumpsuit and forced her hair into her hat once again, checking in a mirror to be sure there were no loose strands of hair exposed, and headed off to the mess hall.

The only place for Sam to sit at the table was next to Armpit, to her misfortune. While eating the slop they fed them she heard the guys mumbling to each other and then Armpit turned to her.

"Hey Sam, this one time I went fishing with my dad and his friend." He smiled at the rest of the guys. "My dad caught a fish this big", he showed the size using his arms, "his friend caught a fish this big," he then widened his arms, "and I caught a fish this big" he widened his arms even more and put his one arm around Sam.

"Oh my god that's disgusting!" she choked and pretended to pass out onto the floor causing all the guys to laugh, but she didn't move for a while so they thought that she had actually passed out.

"Good job Pit!" exclaimed X-Ray hitting Armpit's shoulder.

"Well I was just kidding I didn't think she'd actually pass out!" Armpit said embarrassed.

"How do we walk her up?" Asked Caveman walking over to her body.

"Maybe Squid should kiss her, you know like sleeping beauty!" Joked Magnet and all the guys laughed, but Squid turned red, "Shutup man! We're just friends!"

"Sure you are." X-Ray mumbled just loud enough for it to be audible.

"We are!" yelled Sam sitting up, making all the guys jump.

"Jeez, we thought he killed you or something!" said Zig Zag wide-eyed.

"Well that is a dangerous stench but it's not enough to kill me." She sat in her seat once again. She continued in a slight whisper, "You know you guys should stop doing stuff that like to me, the other guys are gonna start to wonder."

"Oh yea" "sorry we forgot!" some of the guys mumbled.

"Whatever." She replied with a smile. "Sorry if I embarrassed you there Armpit."

"Hey the whole point was to gross you out, at least my smell is good for something!" Everyone laughed.

Later when everyone was back in their tents waiting for lights out Sam asked, "Is it really impossible for me and Squid to be friends?"

"Well you guys do spend a lot of time alone together." Said Magnet.

"So do you and Armpit, so what do you guys make-out or something?"

"Of course not!" Yelled Armpit defensively.

"Then why do you just assume that we're more than friends?" Asked Squid

"Exactly we just have things in common, and are currently dealing with some of the same things that we can talk to each other about."

"So you guys don't like eachother at all in that way?" asked Caveman. Squid and Sam remained silent for a moment then replied in unison "No!" causing all the guys laughed at their obviousness. They quickly looked at eachother then walked to their own beds embarrassed.

"_I don't like him, there's no way I can, I mean we're just friends nothing more.. I think! Damn it, why do I always have to fall for the nice guy?"_ Sam thought while lying in bed. "_And he doesn't really like me like that anyways, he would have told me. And even if he did nothing will come of it. Just don't think about it, you're just friends maybe you just think you like him cause of what everyone else is saying, you don't really like him so don't worry about it._" However she wasn't able to convice herself of that fact. "_Why me?_"

* * *

That last part there is something I dealt with when I had a crush on one of my best guyfriends Josh. Sorry that I said it wouldn't turn into a romance type story with Squid but who can deny not wanting to be romantically linked with his hotness? Anyhoo, I'm almost done my next chapt so hopefully it'll be up sooner than this one was! REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's my next chapter, a lot faster than the last one but that's because I had so much free time today. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If i owned the boys, things would happen, but i don't so i'll just imagine it!

* * *

The next day things were still kind of awkward between Sam and Squid. They hardly spoke to each other all morning and when they did it wasn't for any meaningful conversations Squid telling Sam the water truck was coming and Sam asking Squid to borrow his gloves.

"Sorry if I've ruined your friendship with Squid, I was just kidding around like everyone else." Said Caveman while everyone lined up for the water truck.

"You didn't ruin our friendship so don't worry about it" Sam replied looking Caveman in the eyes "it's just kinda awkward between us now, I'm sure things will get back to normal soon enough!"

"Where's your whip Caveman?" asked one of the guys walking by.

"Hey, it's just an agreement!" replied Caveman defensively.

"Guys lay off!" Sam shouted making all the boys go into quiet murmurings together.

"I think you should just let them say what they want. And maybe we shouldn't talk to eachother anymore, before they exclude you too." Said Caveman walking away from Sam.

"_Great, now I have no one to talk to! I can't talk to Caveman unless I wanna get excluded from everyone else and I can't talk to Squid without getting all embarrassed. Plus the rest of the guys just aren't that interesting!_" thought Sam to herself while waiting in line.

Upon reaching the front of the line Sam smiled at Mr. Sir and gave him a cheerful "Hey dad!" but instead of smiling back he just looked at her with his seemingly vicious glare. "What?" Sam asked saddened.

"I heard you were mouthin' off about the warden!" said Mr. Sir grabbing Sam's bottle and starting to fill it.

"Well, I was just mad about what she did to you, it wasn't fair!"

"Yeah well I can deal with it alright, don't go getting yourself involved! It was nice of the warden to let you stay here and unless you wanna go to a foster home you better mind your p's and q's." (I never understood this phrase can someone plz explain?) He finished filling up her water bottle and shoved it back at her. "Now get back to diggin'"

Sam took the water bottle and glared at her father mumbling "I'd rather be in a foster home than digging in the hot sun all day!" Mr. Sir could barely hear her mumbling and angrily asked "What'd you say?"

"Nuthin'!"

"It better have been nuthin' or I'll make it somethin'!"

"Oh wow I'm so scared." She replied sarcastically under her breath.

The rest of the morning was about uneventful as ever, no one really talked much and just kept digging until the lunch truck came, to Sam's delight it wasn't her father bringing her food, instead it was Dr. Pendanski. "_Never thought I'd be happy to see that little shit!_" she thought walking to the lunch truck.

While standing at the back of the line she saw Squid grab a handful of crackers right in front of Pendanski, who was completely oblivious, and hand some to ZigZag who walked over to Caveman and kicked his foot. From where she was standing she couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but she knew they were arguing about Zero helping Caveman dig his holes. All of a sudden ZigZag shoved his cookie in Caveman's mouth, who pushed him away only to be pushed back harder. Soon the two boys broke out into a huge fight, with Squid trying to evade it, but were surprisingly being egged on by Dr. Pendanski!

"Go on Stanley, hit him back!" Sam heard Pendanski say while she walked over to the fight. She just stared at Pendanski in disbelief and then looked back at the two boys struggling on the ground. She stared at Squid and made a gesture to the fight signalling that she wanted him to stop it, but he just shrugged him shoulders, she knew that he couldn'tdo anything about it but she at least wanted him to try!

ZigZag was really giving it to Caveman and no one seemed to care enough to stop him before he killed Caveman, no one that is except for Zero who jumped onto ZigZag's back and started to strangle him. That's when Pendanski stepped in shouting at Zero to stop and aided by the rest of D-tent trying to pull Zero off of ZigZag, but nothing could persuade Zero to let go, except for the shot of Pendanski's shot gun. Sam just sat down and stared at the mess of boys who all froze at the sound of the gun. "Now when I say end something,I meanend it!" Pendanski yelled.

Pendanski called Mr. Sir and the warden out to the dig site after everyone was separated into two lines each facing one another. The first line consited of Xray, Magnet, Armpit, Sam, Squid, andZigZag; the second line consisted of only Zero and Caveman.

Upon arrival, the warden began questioning the boys on what happened, how the fight started and escaladed.

"You see Ziggy was beating up the Caveman right? Then Zero started choking Ziggy! I had to pull Zero off of him." Explained Armpit.

"Yea, Zig just got a little hot you know working in the hot sun all day blood starts to boil." Added X-Ray.

"Is that what happened?" the Warden asked walking up to Zig Zag.

"Yes ma'am. Working in the hot sun all day, while Caveman just sits around and does nothing."

"Excuse me? Caveman digs his hole just like everyone else!"

"Sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Asked the Warden angrily. 

"Ma'am, Zero's been diggin' a part of Caveman's hole everyday." Put in Squid. Sam punched him in the arm disbelievingly. "_How could he just tell her that! _" Sam thought. This caused the Warden to turn on Sam.

"Excuse me, lil' miss Sir, but I am not gonna put up with any of your crap such as this. Don't think I don't know what you said!"

Mr. Sir could see Sam was about to say something to make matters worse for her, so he quickly changed the subject back to the fight and turned to Stanley, "You ain't diggin' holes no more?"

"I-I'm teaching him how to read." Stanley stuttered looking from Mr. Sir to the Warden.

"What?" asked Mr. Sir confused.

"He's a smart kid!"

"Smart? Oh yea," Piped in Dr. Pendanski in disbelieve. "Hey Zero what does C-A-T spell? Huh, what's it spell?" he paused as Zero just glared at him. "Oh yea, he's a real genius. He's so stupid, he doesn't even know he's stupid!"

"Okay from now on I don't want anyone digging anyone else's hole! And no more reading lessons!" The warden yelled.

"Well if the holes getting dug who cares who's digging it right?"

"You know why you're digging holes? Cause it's good for ya, it teaches you a lesson!" said Mr. Sir right up in Stanley's face

The Warden also turned on him "If Zero digs your hole for you then you're not learning your lesson, are you?"

"Well why can't I dig my hole and teach him how to read?" Caveman asked questioninly, he enjoyed teaching Zero, and just giving up when he was doing so well just didn't sit right with him.

"Cause I said so." She replied strictly.

"We know you mean well Stanley. But the mental stress just causes his brain too much of a challenge. That's what made his blood boil, not the hot sun!" Came Pendanski's voice, somewhat happily since everyone turned on Zero.

"I'm not digging anymore holes." Zero said plainly.

"Good."Respondedthe Warden

"I mean, you might as well teach this shovel to read." Said Pendanski, grabbing ZigZag's shoveland throwingit to Zero he continued, "Go ahead Zero, take it, it's all you'll ever be good for. D-I-G, what's that spell?"

Zero gripped the shovel like a bat and swung it as hard as he could at Pendanski's head. Crouching down to his body all he said was"Dig!" before running away. Mr. Sir began chasing afterhim with his pistol out, as Stanley yelled, "Go Zero GO!"

"Don't shoot!" Shouted the Warden.

"What? You think I was gonna shoot him?" Asked Mr. Sir angrily

"The last thing we need is an investigation!" Hissed the Warden.

"Don't you think I know that? Misinterpretation! Let him go then!"

The Warden dumped all of Zero's water from his canteen onto Pendanski to wake him up. While doing so she said, "I want round the clock guards on all water sources!" and turned to Caveman "I still expect seven holes!" then walked back to her car.

Caveman just stood there in disbelief watching Zero's retreating figure. Sam walked over to Caveman to comfort him, but all he could say was, "I don't think he's coming back. He could die out there and it would be all my fault!"

"Never underestimate the survival skills of an homeless kid! He'll come back when he needs to like you said he's a smart kid! But for now we'll just have to wait."

"I hope your right." He said sadly while walking back to his hole.

"I hope so too." Sam whispered to herself as Zero went clear out of sight.

* * *

Woo this is a long one! Enjoy! Don't forget to Review.. you know you wanna! 


	9. Chapter 9

Since I'm being pressured to update… and since it's been months (sorry!) here ya go

* * *

Sam didn't speak to Squid for a few days after Zero ran away, no matter how much he tried to spark a conversation she just wouldn't give. He missed their conversations, how he could just vent all his frustrations about the other guys and his mom to her, it just seemed to make his life so much easier. He found all the conversations with the rest of D-Tent to be so dull and boring, they didn't hold much meaning. So one day after digging Squid thought he should try at least once more to get her to talk to him again.

As usual Sam and Caveman were the last people left digging their holes, when Caveman finished he offered to help Sam finish digging her hole, but she declined his offer saying she just wanted to be left alone. Secretly, she was really upset about the recent events that had taken place. It was really crushing her inside to not speak to Squid, he was one of her favourite people but she just couldn't believe that he would just turn on a member of D-Tent, especially turning them into the Warden.

Squid waited a few minutes after Caveman walked away before walking upto Sam's hole. She glanced up at him, unsure of who was still around, she had thought she was all alone. Seeing that it was Squid she quickly went back to digging as if she hadn't seen him, or as if he wasn't there.

"Hey Sam." Squid said slowly just to see what she would do. But as usual lately she completely ignored him and continued digging. Angrily Squid continued, "You know what, if you don't wanna talk to me then that's just fine, you can just listen to what I have to say!" He paused looking for some sort of reaction from Sam before continuing. "I don't know why you're so mad at me. I wasn't expecting Zero to go all crazy and run off like he did!"

Sam just kept on digging, although she was listening to what Squid was saying, she just wanted him to go away.

"I don't want us to become enemies just because I ran off my mouth like usual. Yes sometimes I don't think before I speak, but really you don't have to hate me because of it." Squid continued honestly. "I miss our conversations you know, you're the only person I can really open up to here. I wish you would just talk to me!"

Sam stopped digging and turned to face Squid, who smiled seeing that she was finally acknowledging him, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face.

"You miss our conversations? That's it? Do you not even understand why I'm so mad at you? Yes I realize it takes you about 3 weeks to think something through yet you have too much of a big mouth to hold back your sudden urges to speak. Zero was a part of D-Tent, actually not was he still is, and I just can't believe that you would turn your back on him!" She began to yell. "You turned him into the warden, what's the matter with you? If you would have told Pendanski, the reaction wouldn't have been so bad… but the Warden?"

Squid opened his mouth to speak but found he currently lost his voice. He'd never seen Sam so mad! He felt really bad for what he had done and wished he could take it back for Zero's sake and, more importantly, for his own sake.

Sam just continued her rant, venting every amount of anger she had bottled up inside of her over the past few days. "Zero could die out there with no food and no water! And just last night you were making jokes about how he's being pecked apart by buzzards. Tell me, is there something seriously wrong with you that you would actually find that concept remotely funny?" Breathing heavily she just stopped and stared up at Squid for a few seconds before going back to digging, faster and more feverishly that before.

After a few minutes of silence Squid replied so quietly that his voice was almost a whisper, "I'm sorry all right."

Sam turned around to face him, and found that he had tears forming in his eyes. "_There's nothing worse than seeing a guy cry_" she thought to herself, "_But I'm not sorry for what I said, he deserved to be yelled at._"

"I-I don't w-want Zero t-to get hurt," Squid continued in his strange whisper looking at his shoes, "making those kinds of jokes is just how I deal. Every night before I go to sleep all I can think about is how Zero just took off, and how I helped cause it." He paused and looked Sam right in the eyes, "It wasn't just my fault either, all the guys have been riding Zero since the day he got here, it's become our norm. And now all I want to do is take back all the bad things I ever said to Zero, I want to apologize for making his stay here even worse than it already is for everyone else. I know he's a good guy but, I don't know, I guess I just gave into group pressure and treated him just like everyone else does.

"But now that I've acted so stupid I've lost two people who could actually make a difference in my life." At these words Sam could feel the tears forming in her eyes as well. "I know that you'll probably never be able to forgive me, I probably will never be able to forgive myself either, but I just wanted you to know that you were probably the best friend I've ever had, and I'm really gonna miss you."

Squid turned to walk away, wiping the forming tears out of his eyes. Sam watched him go thinking over every word he said. "_I never really thought about how he must feel over all of this_." She thought to herself. "_But he should feel bad about it! If he didn't feel the need to give his in put then things could be different now!_" She replied to herself. "_Exactly things could have been different, but you don't know that for sure! Anything could have set of that catastrophic spiral, not just those ten little words that fell out of Squid's mouth_."

"Damn that bastard" She quietly mumbled to herself before running after Squid. "Squid you ass come here!"

Squid stopped walking and quickly turned around when Sam jumped on him knocking him to the ground and pressed her lips against his. He couldn't believe how soft they were even after being in the hot sun for weeks. He held her close to him until she pulled away and sat up on him.

"I never really thought about how you felt about Zero running away, I guess I just assumed that since you seemed to hate him so much you were happy that he's gone." She smiled and then began looking at the ground, "And it really wasn't your fault, at least now entirely, it was bound to happen eventually. I think that what made me the maddest was that you told the Warden of all people. I can't stand that woman!"

"I don't really know why I did it, I was kinda pissed about Zero jumping ZigZag, who is, after all, my closest friend, besides you that is." He paused for a moment then continued angrily, "I still can't believe I said that though, if I was anyone else I would have kicked my ass!"

"Hell I would have kicked your ass if I actually thought I could do some harm."

"Yea right, as if you would ever resort to that sort of violence, you're too much of a girl to do that!" Squid laughed.

"Excuse me? You're the one who started crying a little while ago. Now who's the girl?" She smacked his chest while getting to her feet.

Sitting up Squid replied "Well considering a few assets that you have which I, I'm sad to say, do not possess proves that you are much more of a girl than I am!" Now standing up as well he looked her up and down and continued, "And I must say that I wish someone would shrink your jumpsuit in the wash so we could see those assets!"

"Perv!" Sam laughed turning to head back to her hole.

"Do you want some help digging? We have a bit of catching up to do!"

Sam turned. "Squid, it's been 3 days, in Camp Greenlake, we couldn't have missed much!"

"You'd be surprised."

Laughing she continued walking back to her hole and yelled over her shoulder, "I'll meet up with you after supper."

* * *

There ya go, I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks I wrote it kinda quickly but I got a sudden burst of inspiration, otherwise known as a review, I thought everyone had stopped reading my story so I stopped writing. Anywho, I hope no one's upset that Sam seemed to forgive Squid so easily, but think about it, could you hold a grudge against Squid? Neither could I lol

Don't forget to review you lovely ppl!


End file.
